1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device for a CPU and having an efficient heat-dissipating effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increase of the processing speed of the CPU, heat generated by the central processing unit (CPU) increases. To prevent unreliability and damage to the computer heat generated by the CPU must be dissipated quickly. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional heat dissipating device for a computer, a CPU (54) in accordance with the prior art comprises a dissipating base (50). The dissipating base (50) is securely attached to a CPU base (52) with a fastener (56), wherein the CPU (54) is secured in the CPU base (52). Multiple fins (500) are mounted on the top of the dissipating base (50), and a fan (not shown) is secured to the top of the fins (500).
However, the heat-dissipating effect of the conventional heat dissipating device is not enough for the new CPU with a high speed of over Giga-Hertz. With reference to FIG. 8, another conventional heat dissipating device (60) in accordance with the prior art comprises a contacting case (61), two conductive tubes (62) and a dissipating base (63). The contacting case (61) is attached to the CPU and has a liquid heat transmitting medium contained in the case (61). The conductive tubes (62) are connected to the contacting case (61) and communicate with the case (61). The dissipating base (63) is connected to the conductive tubes (62) and communicates with the tubes (62). Multiple fins (64) are integrally formed on the top of the dissipating base (63), and a fan (not shown) is mounted above the fins (64). Accordingly, the heat generated by the CPU will be conducted to the dissipating base (63) with the medium in the conductive tubes (62) and be dissipated from the base (63).
However, because a specific liquid medium is needed to carry the heat from the contacting case (61) through conductive tubes (62) to the dissipating base (63), the cost of the conventional heat dissipating device (60) is expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a heat dissipating device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a heat dissipating device for a CPU and that has an excellent and efficient heat-dissipating effect. The heat dissipating device has a conductor holder and a heat conductor. The conductor holder is securely attached to the CPU base in which the CPU is mounted and has a through hole defined in the conductor holder. The heat conductor is securely connected to the through hole in the conductor holder and contacts with the CPU. The heat conductor comprises multiple heat conductive elements made of a material with good heat conductivity. One end of the heat conductive elements are combined together to form a bound section on the first end of the heat conductor. The other end of each heat conductive element is far away from the other element so as to form an expansion section on a second end of the heat conductor. In such an arrangement, the heat generated by the CPU can be efficiently dissipated from the expansion section of the heat conductor. In addition, the structure of the heat dissipating device can be simplified, and the cost for manufacturing the heat dissipating device is also reduced.